The Story of the One Eyed Witch Passageway
by X'andirth
Summary: Ever wondered how a secret passageway ended up right through the school and wound up in Honeydukes cellar? No? Well, read this anyway!


**The Story of the One-Eyed Witch Passageway.**

**Authors Note: **WOOT!

Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood with the other teachers about half-way down the third-floor corridor. All of them had their wands out and were pointing them at...

A Giant Rabbit.

The Rabbit had come to be when one of the students in Dumbledore's class had successfully managed to transfigure their inkpot into a normal rabbit (with black, inkblot shaped markings on its white fur). Unfortunately the rabbit had a mind of its own and had immediately fled in fright of the situation. Suddenly becoming a rabbit when only moments ago you had spent your entire life as an inkpot was quite daunting. When the student had jumped up to retrieve to rabbit, the rabbit had made way for the door, starting a whole class chase around the school. One the teachers hadn't endorsed and would have stopped, saying that a rabbit loose around the castle wouldn't cause that much trouble. However one of the students had tried to make the rabbit into a easier target and had cast an engorgement charm on the poor creature. This resulted in a rabbit that was easily half the size of a hippogriff, perhaps more so. While it was one thing to have a rabbit on the loose, it was an entirely different matter when that rabbit was scared witless and big enough to eat a first-year. After two hours of chasing they had the beast cornered, and were preparing to catch it, and return it to a normal-sized inkpot. The charms teacher raised his wand preparing to cast the shrinking charm whilst Dumbledore got ready to return it to its original form. The rabbit however, had other plans.

In a quick and surprising move the rabbit dug downwards, claws the size of small swords cutting easily through the hard floor. In seconds it had disappeared, only the sounds of it digging through the castle walls could be heard. There was a stunned silence with seemed to go for an eternity before...

"Perhaps someone should go after it?" Suggested Professor Drakkan lightly. Everyone looked at the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He shrugged, "Who knows where it could end up."

"Agreed." Said Headmaster Dippet. "Professor Drakken, You and Professor Marshall go after it. Be careful." The two professors nodded and carefully walked over to the hole the rabbit had just made, then jumped in, wands raised.

"All students should return to their dormitories, there is nothing left to do here, thankyou for your assistance." Dippet then turned to the gaping hole in the corridor.

"Now we just have to find a way to fill that hole up." He mused aloud.

"Perhaps not Headmaster." Dippet turned to Dumbledore.

"Whatever do you mean Albus?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled cheerfully.

"That rabbit will no doubt dig its way outside. It may be useful to have a tunnel out of the school, should one ever be needed." Dippet looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"You are quite right. Mr Issacs?"

"Yes Headmaster?" Asked the schools caretaker.

"Try and find a statue that will fit over that hole. We shall enchant it to make it only open with a password. You never know who might need a secret way out of the school."

**Nearly 2 hours later**

"We got him Headmaster." Professor Drakken informed Dippet, slightly out of breath. "He came right out in the Honeydukes cellar. We cornered him and returned him to his original state." As he said this he placed a pot of black ink on the headmaster's desk.

"Very good gentlemen. I shall send the owners an owl and ask them to put a trap door over the hole there. Just in case..."

**Authors Note: **I was reading Chapter 10 of Prisoner of Azkaban (Again) the part where Harry gets the Marauder's Map from Fred and George and enters the tunnel. Here it says: _"The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else." _and inspiration in the shape of a giant rabbit struck.


End file.
